The True Meaning of Family
by Doll Girl
Summary: When the chipmunks mother comes to visit them on their birthday she brings some heartbreaking news. How will they cope when one is forced to leave and live with a complete stranger? Rating for later chapters.
1. A Not So Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: All I own is Jack and any future AUs in this story.

Chapter one- A Not So Happy Birthday

Dave quietly opened the door to his son's room and looked in. He smiled gently at the three little chipmunks that he loved so much. He sighed thinking that today was the day they turned twelve. In only six short years they were going off to college and being adults. Not for the first time he wondered where the time had gone.

His gentle eyes went to Theodore. The youngest had outgrown his baby fat and now only had a slight pudgy belly. He'd become a whiz in the kitchen and more confidant with age. He was still the sweetest and big-hearted chipmunk he'd always been but now he blossomed into a good young man.

Dave's gaze landed on Alvin and he grinned. No doubt this little scoundrel would be the death of him. Although, he had calmed down some he was still just as energetic as ever. Luckily he had found something that he could focus that energy on: basketball. He turned out to be very good at that and it used up the excess energy that was normally used to land him in trouble. Dave was glad that the phone no longer rung from the school, except occasionally. That was fine. Boys will be boys after all.

Dave then turned his attention to Simon and shook his head with a soft smile. Simon had been invited to go ahead to high school but his middle child had said no. He'd wanted to graduate with his brothers and friends. He took all honors classes now and was doing well.

There was certainly no prouder father than David Seville.

Dave gently shut the door and went downstairs to await his biggest surprise for the boys. He sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and looked out the window.

Soon enough Vinnie came up the driveway. The chipmunks' biological mother walked swiftly. In her hands was an envelope.

Dave greeted her at the door and invited her in. He took her to the kitchen. "How are you Vinnie?"

She smiled at him. "Well thank you. Thank you for inviting me David."

He smiled at her. "No problem. In a year they'll be teenagers." He mock shuddered.

She giggled. Then sighed. "They've grown up so much. I knew leaving them with you was the right decision. You all seemed so happy."

Dave handed her a cup of coffee. "We still are. They're amazing boys."

Vinnie nodded and held the envelope up. "There's something you must know David. I have to tell the boys today no matter how hard."

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"It's about Alvin. I'm afraid that he is not related to the others by blood."

Dave stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"A lifelong friend of mine is his true birth mother. She lived with her husband in a den not too far from where I was. She too was due to give birth to a child. She died giving birth and Jack didn't want his son. I took him in as my own."

Dave waited knowing there was more. He had a suspicion. "He wants Alvin now doesn't he?"

Vinnie nodded. "Yes." She sighed. "I have here a court order for Alvin to live with him. I fought David I swear I did."

Dave pushed himself up and leaned against the kitchen doorframe. "I know Vinnie. I've got to fight for my son." He grew angry. "How dare he! Where was he all these years? Why now? He gave up that right twelve years ago!"

Vinnie flinched. "I couldn't agree more. He got the court order two days ago and handed it to me and told me to tell you that if Alvin doesn't come in a week than he'll call the human police and they'll take him."

Dave looked up the stairs. His heart broke. He was going to lose his eldest son. "There has to be something I can do."

"I'm afraid not. I wish there was. Chipmunk law states 'that the child is to be returned to the biological parent if the parent so desires'.

He gulped. "So you could take Simon and Theodore."

She smiled. "I could yes but I won't."

He gave a sigh of relief. "What's his father like?"

Vinnie shook her head. "I honestly haven't seen him in years. Jack was…I don't know."

Dave nodded. Still he wondered why now?

Movement upstairs could be heard and three chattering voices told each other happy birthday. They came downstairs and saw her.

"MOM!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore cried as they ran to her and hugged her.

"My, my, my you three have grown," Vinnie said smiling at them. "Twelve already and somehow David's hair is still black."

They all laughed and Alvin replied, "Eh, he dyes it."

"Al-vin!" Dave said in mock irritation. "Happy birthday boys!"

"Thanks Dave!" they said in unison.

They shared a special breakfast and chatted happily.

Dave and Vinnie looked at each other and agreed silently. They watched Alvin as he laughed with Simon and Theodore. Both of their hearts ached thinking of what they had to tell him.

After breakfast they went into the living room where three boxes awaited them.

Alvin beamed as he pulled out a red and white jacket with a yellow A on the right side. He put it on and thanked his Dad.

Simon was ecstatic about the new chemistry set he had gotten and couldn't wait to try it out.

Theodore was extremely happy with the brand new colored pencils and sketch pad.

After they were done Dave took a deep breath and said, "Guys we need to have a family meeting."

All laughter stopped. The last time they had a family meeting it was because Grandpa Seville had passed on. This was never good. They sat on the couch anxiously.

Vinnie told them everything.

Alvin visibly paled and shook his head. Simon and Theodore just sat there shocked.

"Alvin…" Dave said.

"I'm not going," Alvin said in a choked voice. "This is my home!" he yelled.

The watched sadly as Alvin ran up the stairs to the room he and his brothers shared and slammed the door.

The eldest chipmunk ran to his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He whispered the word "No" repeatedly.

This was his home. This was his family. This was his life. Why should he have to live with some stranger that hadn't wanted him when he was a baby?

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around and lock eyes with Simon and Theodore's own tearful ones. Alvin found himself surrounded by two pairs of arms that he sadly realized he was never even related to. They'd always been together and faced everything as a family and now…

Simon squeezed him close. "Blood doesn't matter Alvin. You'll always be our older brother."

Theodore sniffed. "We love you Alvin."

Alvin cried in anguish. "I love you both too."

Together they grieved for the bleak future that was ahead without their much beloved brother.

Downstairs Vinnie watched as Dave picked up a picture of his boys, sank onto the couch and wept. She vowed to find some way, somehow to return Alvin to his rightful family.

TBC…

Since all of my favorite stories have cliffies I'll leave my own so there! (sticks tongue out)


	2. Saying Goodbye

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok I know that there has been some confusion as to who's older: Simon or Alvin. I have read many bios on the boys and found that Alvin is the oldest. Simon is more mature, yes, but if you look them up on Wikipedia and The Seville Library you will find that Alvin is indeed the oldest.

Now that that's taken care of on to Chapter two.

Chapter 2-Saying Goodbye to Loved Ones

The past week had gone by too quickly for Alvin and his family. Saying goodbye to his school friends proved to be hard.

Saying goodbye to the Chipettes proved to be nearly impossible.

Brittany had burst into tears when she was told that Alvin had to leave. They all agreed to do one last concert two nights before Alvin would leave.

Alvin took the girls aside and asked them to look after his brothers. They, of course, promised to help them after he was gone.

The concert itself had gone well. The crowd loved them as usual and Simon had made a video that showed on the wall behind them. At the end was a message.

WE'LL MISS YOU ALVIN!

Thomas Edison Junior High

Alvin had to swallow a huge lump in his throat and thanked everybody.

On the last night Dave made Alvin's favorite dinner. He watched Alvin eat a little and then sigh.

Alvin was too sad and nervous to eat. All week he had tried to be strong but his stomach churned with fear of the unknown. He thought about where he was going.

He would take a cab to the bus station at 10 am. From there it was a two day ride to Colorado, where his father lived.

Alvin looked up when he felt Dave squeeze his shoulder. He looked at the man that had treated him better than anyone else ever could. Dave's love for him and his brothers had been proven to be unconditional time and time again no matter what they did. He knew that if he could fight for Alvin he would in a heartbeat.

All at once Alvin felt like a little kid that had fallen on the cement and scraped his knee. He leaned into the hand and found himself in a very familiar warm embrace. After a week of being strong he gave in to his grief and pain. He buried his face in Dave's shirt and let go.

Simon looked at his brother sadly. His mind went over the past twelve years. They'd always done everything as a trio and now…

Theodore got up and approached his distraught brother. He took both of Alvin's hands in his own and squeezed.

Alvin looked up into Theodore's soft green eyes. No words were said but understanding was felt.

Later that night Alvin packed his things. He picked up a picture of the four of them. He smiled a bit remembering. It had been taken at one of their concerts. In it Alvin stood on either side of his brothers while Dave knelt behind them and had his arms around them.

He put it back on the nightstand with a sad sigh.

Once almost everything he owned was packed he went to shut his suitcase.

He stopped and gulped. His heart began to beat rapidly and his breath quickened. Fear surrounded the red clad chipmunk and he stepped back until he was against the wall. He slid down and hugged his knees close to his chest. He rested his head on his arms and tried to get his breathing under control.

It was really happening. This was his last night as Alvin Seville. He'd never see his family again after tomorrow morning.

Simon came in and was saddened by what he was seeing. He sat beside him and hugged Alvin close and tight. Simon's own tears fell.

The next morning Dave went to wake them up. He stopped at the door and looked in at the scene.

Simon and Theodore had Alvin in between them. They were clutching him tightly.

Dave had to shut his eyes. Today was the day he'd lose his precious child. He took a deep breath and went in. "Hey Fellas, time to get up." He gently shook them awake.

They looked at each other and got up. Alvin went to shower first since he would be leaving soon.

An hour later Alvin dragged his suitcase downstairs and sat it by the door. He sat on the couch and waited.

A horn honked.

Dave opened the door. "Just a minute!" He went into the living room with Simon and Theodore behind him.

Alvin got up and turned to them. "I-I guess this is it huh?"

Simon hugged him first. "You'll write to us right? You're still a part of our family Alvin. That will never change."

Alvin nodded. "I love you Simon. You're amazing."

"I love you too brother. Try to stay out of trouble," Simon said giving a watery grin.

Alvin chuckled. "I can't I'm a trouble magnet. You know that."

They broke away and Alvin found himself squeezed hard by Theodore.

Alvin gently returned the hug. "Don't you ever change Theodore. Promise?"

"I-I p-promise Alvin," Theodore stuttered sniffling. "I love you."

"I love you too Theo. Take care of yourself ok?"

Theodore nodded.

Dave came back from putting the suitcase in the cab. "Alvin?"

Alvin gave his brothers one final hug before turning to Dave.

Dave knelt down and hugged him. "You will always have a home here. I love you."

"You'll always be my dad. I love you too," Alvin managed to choke out. He walked out and to the cab.

Dave waited until Alvin opened the door. "AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

Alvin grinned and waved at them. He saw Simon and Theodore wave back with Dave.

Alvin shut the door and watched as his home disappeared as he was driven farther and farther away from it. He sat back down and sighed.

Now what would happen to him?

TBC…

I know total mush. Sorry! R&R!


	3. New Life

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Still don't own 'em.

Chapter Three-New Life

All throughout his journey all Alvin could do was sleep and stare. So many questions filled his mind and homesickness filled his heart.

He arrived in Colorado late that night and stepped off the bus. His frightened blue eyes looked around as he grabbed his suitcase and sat on a bench to wait.

"Alvin?"

Alvin took a deep breath and turned to face the voice.

An elder chipmunk was standing right behind him. He had Alvin's blue eyes and a muscular physique. He had dark brown hair and light brown fur. He was dressed in peasant clothes and no shoes.

Alvin stood up nervously. "Are you…?"

"I'm Jack. Your father." Jack's eyes shown and he held out his arms.

Alvin reluctantly embraced him.

After a moment Jack held him at arms length. "My you have grown."

Alvin's eyes flashed as he said sarcastically, "Well it's only been twelve years Jack."

Jack gripped his arms. "You will address me as father."

Alvin looked at him dead in the eyes. "I already have a father and he's in L.A."

The older chipmunk let out a growl. "Forget that life. I am your only family."

"No!" Alvin tried to yank away but Jack had him so tight it hurt.

Jack shook him hard. "Stop making a scene! Get your suitcase _son_."

Alvin rubbed his arms and got it.

"Let's go," Jack said dragging him out to a waiting tram. The tram took them deep into the forest and stopped at a log cabin. Once they got in Jack led him to a small bedroom.

"This is your room. You can decorate anyway you like except that I don't want to see anything from your old life. Tomorrow we will go foraging for food and hunting. You will only get one meal a day. We start at dawn."

"Dawn!" Alvin cried.

"Yes. I will wake you." Jack frown at his son's attire and sneered. "Your clothes are in the drawers. I don't ever want to see that rubbish again."

Alvin looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his usual red turtleneck with the big, yellow A, blue sneakers, and red cap. "What's wrong with it?"

"You can't blend in with that atrocious color." He stopped and got directly in his face. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Alvin gulped. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"That's 'yes father' Alvin. He shoved him on the bed. "I have no problems beating you. I'm not sure how that pathetic human raised you…"

Alvin's temper flared. "Don't you dare talk about Dave like that!"

SMACK!

Alvin rubbed his cheek and stared in fright at the intimidating chipmunk.

"That was your warning," Jack sneered and left.

Alvin's eyes watered in pain and fear. He sniffed a bit as he opened his suitcase to unpack. The first thing he saw was a picture of himself with his brothers and father. Written on the glass was "We love you Alvin!". He hugged it and cried homesick tears. He put it under his mattress to make sure that Jack never saw it. He then closed his suitcase and stuck it under the bed knowing that he could never wear his clothes again.

Alvin managed to locate some cotton peasant clothes that looked like pajamas and go to sleep.

Later that night Jack looked in on Alvin and smiled. This was perfect. He had plans in store for the boy.

Once Alvin knew how to care for himself in the wild he would be able to meet with the chief and discuss the arranged marriage to the princess of the tribe.

Jack went to his room and looked out the window into the stars. "He's home Mary. Now he will become royalty just like we planned. He has reached marriage age finally and Chief Lukan can leave me be." He grinned. "That little rat will be out of my fur again after my parental duties are done. Lukan won't kill me now. He'll get Alvin and I'll leave."

His plan was perfect as he lay there remembering when he'd made that deal. It had been made a full twelve years ago. He had given the boy to Vinnie for her to raise until the time was right. He had been shocked when he found out that Alvin had grown up as if he were a disgusting human.

No more.

But now there was nothing that Vinnie or that human could do to change fate.

Nothing unless they showed up at the chipmunk court during the ceremony and those two other chipmunks performed the Brother Blood Ritual. But that wasn't anything to worry about.

The next morning he forced the groggy child out of bed and into the chilly dawn.

Alvin held the spear awkwardly as he tried to be quiet. He cringed when he stepped on a twig and yelped when Jack punched him.

For days after that Alvin was trained as a hunter and beaten if he did something wrong.

Vinnie watched from afar with narrowed eyes. What was going on?

TBC…

Talk about a plot twist eh? R&R!


	4. Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4-Hope

Jack walked with his son through the village. He smiled at the look of wonder on Alvin's face. "Amazing isn't it?"

Alvin nodded. "Yes Father. It is."

It had taken months of beatings, starvings, and getting left outside at night to finally break that wild spirit. Now with winter approaching it was time for Alvin to meet his future wife.

Jack had worked hard to break those horrible, human habits but he had in time. Alvin never mentioned his old life. He smiled remembering the look of horror and tears one night early on when he had burned the suitcase. The clothes, cap, and something called a harmonica was tossed in.

He had no idea about the hidden picture Alvin kept in his pillow at night that got put in a pocket during the day. He also didn't know that Alvin had never forgotten his family and vowed that he never would.

"If I might be so bold Father, but where are we going?"

Jack turned to him. "I suppose you should know. We are going to see Chief Lukan. You are going to meet the princess."

Alvin just nodded in understanding. "It must be something special Father."

Jack smiled. "Oh yes it is. You see you've been betrothed since the day you were born to Princess Nicara."

Alvin's eyes widened. "M-me? Why?"

Jack shrugged. "We made a deal before you were born." He got into Alvin's face. "You will marry her at Springtime."

Alvin just gulped and nodded. Inside, he felt his stomach drop and his heart begin to beat rapidly. Marriage?! The only girl he ever really thought about marrying was Brittany!

Jack turned around satisfied.

They arrived at a large temple like structure.

A guard stepped out. "State your name and business."

"I am Jack and this is my son, Alvin. The Chief is expecting us."

The guard eyed Alvin. "Follow me." To himself he mumbled. "Scrawny little thing…"

Alvin had to bite back the retort he sooo wanted to say.

Once there they bowed before the chief.

Chief Lukan was actually a very kind chipmunk. His brother had been the tyrant and arranged this whole thing. He watched as they kneeled. "Today is the day eh Jack?"

Jack looked up. "Yes Your Majesty. Allow me to introduce my son, Alvin."

"Ah yes. Please stand Young Munk."

Alvin did and held his head high.

Chief Lukan looked into his deep, blue eyes and saw things he certainly hadn't expected to see. He smiled kindly. "A very handsome child Jack. I wish to speak with him in private. I must see if he truly is a natural, born wild chipmunk."

Jack looked nervous. "I assure you…"

Lukan stared at him. "I am not my twin Jack. I will not allow this marriage to continue if he truly does not know the history of our people…or if Nicara objects." With that he took Alvin to the back garden. He looked at the lad. "Alvin, do you know the history? Your father should have taught it to you your whole life."

Alvin looked down. "No Your Majesty. I only know human history."

"Human history? You were not raised by your Father?" Lukan asked clearly surprised.

"No Majesty. I-I was raised by a human until I reached twelve years old."

Now Lukan shut his eyes and motioned to the bench. "Sit down son."

Alvin did.

"You are not here by choice are you? You were forced by that old chipmunk law."

Alvin was surprised and hopeful for the first time in months. "Yes Majesty."

Lukan stared at the boy deep in thought. He took his hands and pulled Alvin to his feet. "Come with me." He led him into another door. "Roshan," he called.

A tall, elder chipmunk came. "Yes Chief Lukan." He bowed.

"Show Alvin to the guest quarters. He is to be treated as if he were royalty until everything settles down."

Alvin was startled. "Sire, I…"

Lukan put his hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle smile. "Everything will be all right. You are free to wonder the village but you must stay within the village grounds for your safety."

Alvin could only nod and bow. He followed Roshan out.

Lukan returned to the throne room. He sat down on his throne and looked at the nervous chipmunk. "Jack, kneel."

Jack knew that he would be given a command. "Yes Sire?"

"Jack I want you to return to your home and stay there until you are called back. Is there anyone who knows where the human lives?"

"Yes. Vinnie but…"

"You will not see your son until a court decides custody. I shall send word to Vinnie for her to bring the human as well as any siblings he may have grown up with. The siblings shall be allowed to stay with Alvin while you and the human battle it out. In the end the decision shall stand with one chipmunk."

Jack gulped. He was dismissed and left.

Lukan turned to the guard. "Send the messenger to get Vinnie. Bring her to me."

Meanwhile…

Alvin sat on his new bed in a beautiful room. He was startled by a knock. "C-come in."

A young, lady Chipmunk came in wearing a white dress and a gold crown. She was very lovely and looked his age. She smiled. "I am Princess Nicara. You must be Alvin."

Alvin gave her a weak smile. "Hi. Yeah I am."

She sighed sadly and her smile fell. "We are to be wed."

Alvin thought a moment. "I dunno. Chief Lukan is up to something. I don't think we will be." He grinned cheekily. "Sorry Toots."

She grinned. "Oh you are a rascal aren't you?"

"I've been called worse."

A week later…

Alvin was fast asleep when his door opened and closed softly.

"Alvin? W-wake up."

Alvin turned over and opened his eyes. He shot up when he saw two beaming chipmunks he thought he'd never see again. "No way!"

Simon jumped on the bed. "Yes way, it's us!"

Alvin touched them both in the face and shoulders before breaking down into sobs. He felt his brothers embrace him and cry too.

The Chipmunks were back together again.

TBC…

Coming up next: Dave Verses Jack over the custody of Alvin! Who will win? Who is the Chipmink that makes the final decision? How will Dave react when he finds out how Alvin was treated? Tune in next time!

A/N: Yes I know I'm moving really fast on this. I just wanted to get Alvin back to his bros at least. BTW, just curious, but I was wondering if anyone would mine doing an illustration of any of my Chipmunk stories? Please?


End file.
